Grandir c'est savoir dire Je t'aime
by Pucinette
Summary: Une jeune femme est seule sous la pluie en attente d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et elle comprendra qu'aimer fait Grandir... Désolé résumer pourri. OS


Auteur : Pucinette

Titre : Grandir, c'est savoir dire "Je t'aime"

Source : Naruto

Genre : Romance, OS

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

Playlist : When you came into my life by Scorpion

* * *

_Grandir, c'est savoir dire " Je t'aime "_

Il pleuvait.  
Comme ces dernier jours, il pleuvait même beaucoup et elle était là.  
Seule.  
Sous la pluie.  
Elle releva sa tête vers le ciel au couleur de la nuit et des nuages, fermant les yeux. Elle attendait sagement qu'il arrive.  
Elle l'attendait...  
Plus jeune elle avait crié haut et fort son amour pour un autre mais à cette époque elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'Amour. "Petite sotte" avait-elle souvent pensé. Elle n'avait jamais su aimer qui que ce soit. Peut être l'avait elle admiré ? Et encore. Elle faisait juste comme les autres. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire et replongea dans ses souvenirs.  
Elle se souvenait parfaitement du garçon a qui elle vouait un " amour " hypocrite, elle ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était disputée avec sa meilleure amie alors que l'évidence était là : Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.  
La jeune fille baissa la tête. Trois ans plus tôt, c'est à cet endroit qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois l'ancien garçon de son cœur, avant qu'il ne parte.

" Sakura ? "

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle sourit.  
Depuis quand c'était elle rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait ? Dès qu'elle vit le visage de l'homme en face d'elle, son cœur se mit à battre comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tellement vite qu'elle comprit. Elle l'aimait.  
Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de tout son être.  
Il n'y avait pas d'erreur. A toujours penser à lui toute la journée, à toujours essayer de trouver des sujet de conversation pour lui parler encore, à toujours vouloir être sur la même longueur d'onde, à être près de lui. Elle l'aimait.  
L'homme s'approcha de la jeune femme, enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules frêles de la rosée.

" Tu aurait dû te mettre à l'abri ! Tu es trempée ! Tu va être malade ! Non mais franchement"

Sakura leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle aimait tant et sourit tendrement.

" Merci " Chuchota elle.  
" Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? "  
" J'en sais trop rien "

L'homme la regarda assez tristement. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

" Kakashi ? "

L'homme sourit, derrière son masque, à la jeune fille.

" Oui ? "  
" Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre ici ? "  
" Non... "

Sakura sourit. C'était évident.

" Tu voudrais pas te mettre à l'abris ? "

Avant même d'avoir entendu sa réponse il lui prit la main et tira dessus. Mais Sakura n'avança pas.

" Kakashi "

Il s'immobilisa.

" Je t'aime "

Sakura attendit quelques secondes, des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.  
Kakashi se retourna et le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement. Il lui souriait.

**You give me your smile  
A piece of your heart  
You give me the feel I've been looking for  
You give me your soul  
Your innocent love  
You are the one I've been waiting for  
I've been waiting for**

" _Tu m'accordes un sourire  
Un morceau de ton cœur  
Tu me donnes le sentiment que j'ai recherché  
Tu me donnes ton âme  
Ton amour innocent  
Tu es celle que j'ai attendue  
Que j'ai attendue _"

Il tira un coup sec sur le poignet de Sakura qui tomba dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça le plus tendrement possible et Sakura pleura, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis elle se mit sourire, arrêtant de pleurer et répondit à son étreinte.

" Moi aussi "

La voix de l'homme était serré par l'émotion mais Sakura s'en moquait. Une des mains de la jeune fille glissa jusqu'aux visage de Kakashi, elle hésita un moment. Kakashi voyant son hésitation prit lui même le haut de son masque et le baissa. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux Alors qu'elle regardait attentivement son visage. Sa main qui était en suspens se posa sur le visage de l'homme et elle lui caressa la joue, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui volé un doux baiser. Kakashi sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Sakura. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

**We're lost in a kiss  
A moment in time  
Forever young  
Just forever, just forever in love**

" _Nous nous sommes perdus dans un baiser  
Un moment dans le temps  
Eternellement jeune  
Juste éternellement, juste éternellement amoureux_ "

Quand leur baiser approfondit prit fin Sakura comprit une chose : elle avait grandi. Elle offrit a Kakashi un sourire rempli de joie et d'amour qu'il lui rendit.

" Allons nous mettre a l'abris "

Elle acquesça d'un signe de tête

" Hm "

C'est vrai. Il pleuvait encore, elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Il lui prit une nouvelle fois la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Sakura regarda amoureusement le dos de l'homme devant elle. Elle continua à sourire.

**When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
Cause your love has found it's way  
To my heart**

" _Quand tu es entrée dans ma vie  
Cela m'ôta le souffle  
Car ton amour a trouvé son chemin  
Jusqu'à mon cœur_ "

Et continua à l'aimer.

**Just forever in love**  
" J_uste éternellement amoureux_ "

* * *

Voila un petite fan fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus!


End file.
